opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jussara flamengo
Jussara flamengo Tourinho & Kury, 2003 is a member of the genus Jussara (Eupnoi:Sclerosomatidae). Taxonomy *''J.f.'' Tourinho & Kury, 2003:236 Specimens *''J.f.'' male(1) (holotype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5991 *''J.f.'' male(3) + female(4) (paratypes) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5964 *''J.f.'' male(1) (paratype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5968 *''J.f.'' female(1) (paratype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5969 *''J.f.'' female(1) (paratype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5351 *''J.f.'' male(2) + female(3) (paratypes) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5672 *''J.f.'' male(4) (paratype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5671 *''J.f.'' female(1) (paratype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5353 *''J.f.'' male(1) + female(1) (paratypes) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5673 *''J.f.'' female(1) (paratype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5670 *''J.f.'' male(1) (paratype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #5667 *''J.f.'' male(5) + female(3) (paratypes) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #6925 *''J.f.'' male(1) (paratype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #6977 *''J.f.'' male(1) + female(1) (paratypes) Museu de Zoologia da USP; #16789 *''J.f.'' female(5) (paratype) Museu Nacional/UFRJ; #6992 Diagnosis (from original description) Anterior half of carapace black, posterior half and dorsal scute red (specimens in alcohol usually with yellow dorsal scute) (Figs 96, 98-100). Inner apophysis of patella 60% of the length of patella (Fig. 103). Winglets of penis reduced (approximately the same width as shaft) and prolonged longitudinally (Figs 106-107, 114). Description (from original description) Male *''Measurements''. Body 4.4 mm, carapace 1.3 mm, dorsal scute 2.8 mm, chelicera 1.6 mm, pedipalps 5.8 mm, penis 1.3 mm. *''Colour''. Eye mound, coxae, maxillary lobes of the coxae, arculus genitalis, arculi genitales, anal operculum and legs black. Second prosomatic tergite and FLS T6, opisthosomatic sternites and free lateral sternites, FLS S8 and anal operculum red. Pedipalps and chelicerae cream (Figs 96-97). *''Dorsal surface''. Surface of body densely reticulate. Supracheliceral laminae armed distally with three-pointed sharp granules (Fig. 101). Eye mound armed with two rows of sharp-pointed granules. *''Ventral surface''. Lateral borders of genital operculum unarmed, arculi genitales III unarmed. *''Chelicera''. Ventrobasal spine of basichelicerite sharp-pointed (Fig. 102). *''Pedipalp''. As in J. albiarcuata except for: ventral apophysis of trochanter absent. Inner apophysis of patella longer than wide and armed with sharp pointed granules. Inner apophysis of tibia unarmed and three times shorter than apophysis of patella (Fig. 103). *''Legs''. Femoral formula 1/3/1/1. *''Penis''. Shaft slender, approximately same width as glans (Figs 106, 112). Lateral borders covered with slit-shaped openings, reaching winglet area in dorsal view (Figs 114, 117). Winglets very reduced laterally, not very prolonged longitudinally, right and left units of winglets in ventral view fused only at their anterior portion, dorsal and ventral laminae free only at their anterior portion (Figs 114). Glans covered with simple pores, two pairs of apical setae, superior pair inserted more anteriorly (Figs 115-116). Stylus straight (Fig. 115). Female *''Measurements''. Body 4.1 mm, carapace 1.0 mm, dorsal scute 3.0 mm, chelicera 1.6 mm, pedipalps 4.7 mm, ovipositor 1.2 mm. *''Colour''. As in the male except for having almost the whole carapace black, only the posterior margin red (Figs 99-100). *''Dorsal and ventral surfaces''. As in the female J. albiarcuata (Figs 99-100). *''Chelicera, pedipalp and legs''. As in the male. *''Ovipositor''. Body with nine segments (Figs 104, 109). Second segment of the furca with a distal lyrifissure (Figs 105, 110-111). Notes *Location: Brazil: Rio de Janeiro (Parati: Peninsula de Jurumirim) and São Paulo, Ubatuba, Picinguaba) Literature *Tourinho & Kury, 2003Tourinho, A.L., & Kury, A.B., 2003. A review of Jussara, with descriptions of six new species (Arachnida, Opiliones, Sclerosomatidae) from Brazil. Tropical Zoology, 16(2): 209-275. References Additional Images Jussara_flamengo_29.png|''Jussara flamengo'' Tourinho & Kury, 2003 (from original description) Jussara_flamengo_30.png|''Jussara flamengo'' Tourinho & Kury, 2003 (from original description) Jussara_flamengo_31.png|''Jussara flamengo'' Tourinho & Kury, 2003 (from original description) Jussara_Map_236.png|Distribution (from original description) Category:Species Category:Neotropical Category:South America Category:Fauna of Brazil